Between You and Me
by MelLai08
Summary: Is it a cliche to lose your virginity on prom night? Gabriella Montez thinks so, but she's hopeful just the same. Troyella 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1: It's Too Cliche

**A/N: So, this is a little three shot story I came up with after hanging out with a bunch of my friends last night. One of my friends little sister had her prom last night and I was thinking about it this morning and then I came up with this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to High School Musical.**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Ch. 1- It's too Cliché**

_**G**_abriella Montez sighed as continued to run her fingers along the satin smooth materials of the various dresses hanging elegantly on hundreds of hangers. Stopping as her eye caught a slim coral colored dress; Gabriella carefully pulled it from among its many companions and held it out in front of her.

It was a beautiful floor length ballroom gown, the corset top shining with red and pink sequins reflecting off of sunset colored beads. Glancing over at her friend, Gabriella smiled to herself and slung the dress over her arm and headed towards the dressing room.

Slipping into the dress, Gabriella twirled softly and admired the way the shimmery satin flowed around her legs, swishing softly to a stop as she stilled her movements. Gathering her hair up in a messy bun, Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror and once more admired the way the dress showed off her body. With a butterfly clasp at the base of her neck and two thin straps that wrapped around her neck to form a type of halter neck and criss-crossed down her back. With her shoulders bare, the fiery color of the dress seemed to set a glow to her all ready tanned body, making her look like a goddess of the sun. The bodice was in corset form, pushing her breasts up and together, giving the illusion of a full bodied woman. The corset was tight to the waist, where the satin material framed her legs from her wait to her knee caps where it then flowed out with a short trail touching the ground.

Twirling once more, Gabriella smiled to herself and gripped the soft material in her hands, imagining the awed look that would rest on her boyfriend's face when he saw her in the dress.

Suddenly remembering Taylor was with her; Gabriella quickly slipped the dress of and hurried back out into the main part of the store where her friend was still searching amidst the many racks of various types of dresses.

Making her way towards her friend, Gabriella carefully cradled the dress in her arms as she glanced around the small boutique for the shoe display. "You found one?" Taylor turned as she heard Gabriella approach from her left.

Gabriella smiled and held her arms up, the swishing satin feeling cool against her skin. "It's amazing Taylor!" She exclaimed as she dropped one of her arms to hold the dress out to its full length.

Taylor smiled and brushed one of her hands down the side, softly gripping the material in her palms much as Gabriella had done only minutes before. "It's gorgeous," Taylor muttered under her breath as she pictured it hugging Gabriella's frame perfectly.

"You're so lucky you're so small." Taylor sighed as she turned away and continued searching for the perfect dress. Gabriella shrugged and started scanning the rack in front of her for a dress that would suit Taylor.

"You should go for a purple one," Gabriella spoke up as she spotted a short, poufy lilac colored dress and pulled it from the rack. Taylor turned to examine the dress and scrunched up her nose at the chosen one.

"I want a long one," Taylor told her as she pulled a white dress from somewhere in the very back of the rack. "This is our senior ball; all the dresses are going to be elegant." Taylor told Gabriella as she placed the dress back on the rack and continued her search.

Gabriella nodded and followed Taylor as she skimmed through another rack of dresses. "I don't know, I think I'll try somewhere else. I don't like any of these ones," she turned to Gabriella with a shrug.

"Let's go and pay for yours." She nodded towards the registers and locked her arm through Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled as she placed the dress on the counter and took out her wallet. "Did you check the price?" Taylor questioned as they lady behind the counter began scanning the price tag. Gabriella shook her head and watched the tiny black screen for the bright green numbers that would tell her exactly how much of a dent she was about to put into her mother's checking account.

"Two hundred and fifty three dollars flat." The lady behind the counter smiled softly at Gabriella as the Latina nodded and pulled out her credit card. Sliding the card through the scanner, Gabriella swallowed as she made the final purchase.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled as the lady pulled her receipt from the register and handed it to her before sliding the dress into a large dress bag.

"So, how are you doing your hair?" Taylor questioned as Gabriella grabbed the dress and pulled out her keys from her large purse. Gabriella shrugged as she unlocked her car and slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm not sure yet," Gabriella told her as she started her car up and fiddled with the radio before putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot. "I have an appointment with my hair dresser tonight." She told Taylor as she pulled onto the main highway that would bring them back to the suburbs of Albuquerque.

"I can't believe that Ball is next week!" Taylor exclaimed as she glanced at Gabriella. "Only six more days!" she clapped her hands giddily in a fashion that reminded Gabriella of Sharpay.

"I know…" Gabriella sighed as she kept her eyes trained on the road ahead of them. Taylor glanced over at her friend, noticing the hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

"What's up?" Taylor questioned knowingly. Gabriella glanced at her quickly before turning her attention back to the road.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella questioned, knowing full well what Taylor was referring too. She knew that she had not sounded as excited as she should have, but there was something riding on her mind, and she knew Taylor wouldn't be happy to hear it.

"You know exactly what I mean," Taylor cocked an eyebrow at her, and Gabriella felt an irk of annoyance at her friend for sticking her nose in a place Gabriella _obviously _didn't want to talk about.

"You don't sound excited, and you look perplexed," Taylor folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, refusing to let the subject go. "This is senior ball. I know you're excited."Taylor told Gabriella as she turned to face her.

Gabriella felt uncomfortable under her friend's scrutiny, but she knew there was no way around it now. "Do you think it's a cliché to lose your virginity on prom night?" Gabriella questioned hesitantly, keeping her eyes in front of her in fear of seeing the look on her friend's face.

"You're not planning on losing it are you?" Taylor questioned, and although Gabriella knew she was trying to be nice about it, Gabriella could hear the animosity in Taylor's voice.

"Well," Gabriella felt her heart begin to pound out of her chest as she glanced at Taylor. "Yeah." She shrugged, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she waited for Taylor to lash out.

"Gabriella, giving someone you're virginity is a sacred gift," Taylor started, just as Gabriella knew she would. "You don't give someone you're virginity unless you love them- and I mean really love them." She faced forward once more as an awkward silence fell upon the two.

Gabriella contemplated justifying her reason for a few minutes before speaking up. "I do love him though Taylor," Gabriella started, and held her finger up as Taylor opened her mouth to retort. "I'm pretty sure we were meant to be together. Look at how we met," Gabriella glanced at Taylor who looked less than taken.

"And I just _happened _to have transferred to his school?" She felt her heart beating faster as she thought back to infamous meeting that everyone in East High knew about by now. "_And _he's never pressured me, and he said whenever I'm ready, he's fine with it." Taylor cut her off as she spoke over the babbling Latina.

"Still," she yelled, slightly startling the other teen. "I just don't think you should have sex until you're married. I think it's wrong, and I don't think you know yourself well enough to give that to him." Taylor folded her arms, and Gabriella knew she never should have said anything.

"Never mind Taylor." Gabriella sighed and rand her hand through her dark hair anxiously. "I'll just talk to you later, okay?" She questioned as she pulled into Taylor's driveway.

"Are you going to Troy's?" Taylor questioned as she pushed the door open. Gabriella nodded and glanced at the digital clock installed in her radio and then grabbed her phone.

"Yeah," she flipped her phone open and Taylor guessed she was scrolling through her phone list. "I'll call you after my hair appointment." She told Taylor as the dark skinned girl slammed the door, intentionally or unintentionally Gabriella did not know.

"I do love him though," Gabriella told herself as she put her car into reverse and started to pull out of her driveway. "I'm in love…" she knew she was in love and she knew Troy was just s in love with her. So she wasn't wrong…and what better night to lose it then prom night?

* * *

**A/N: So…tell me what you thought? You can even tell me what you think is going to happen!! Just review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2: This I Promise You

**A/N: So, now for the second chapter of this little three-shot! Hmmm- this chapter involves…TROY! Next chapter- the prom! So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything related to High School Musical.**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Ch. 2 This I Promise You**

_**G**_abriella Montez smiled brightly as she heard the sound of a car door slamming shut, signaling the arrival of her boyfriend. Running to her balcony, she shut the doors before heading out of her room and taking the stairs two at a time.

Yanking open the heavy cherry wood door, Gabriella smiled as Troy stepped up onto the porch, a bright smile of his own adorning his face. "Hey beautiful." He whispered as Gabriella jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"What's up handsome?" She joked, keeping her arms grasped tightly around his neck. Troy laughed and placed his girlfriend back on her feet before following her into the house.

"So, I really want to show you my dress," she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers as she started up the stairs. "I'm going to blow you _away_!" she turned to him with a smile as they stepped on the landing.

"You already blow me away." Troy smiled as he pressed his lips to Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled, pressing her lips to his sensually.

"That was sweet Troy." She told him as she pulled him into her room. "Stay on my bed," she pointed towards the queen size bed as she walked over to her closet, and glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was staying put.

"Okay, this is my dress- but you only get to see the end of it," she told him as she slid a corner out from the bag. "Isn't it an amazing color?" She questioned as she admired it herself.

Troy stood and stretched his back for a few minutes before joining her in front of her closet. "I'm not going to look at it," he told her as she stiff-armed him. "I just want a better look at the color." He grinned as he took the fabric and rubbed it between his fingers.

"I have no idea how I'm going to match this color." He muttered as he dug his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture of it. "This is why I am going to go with you when you get your tux!" Gabriella giggled as Troy nodded.

"Good," Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and pulled her against his body. "Because I totally would have picked out the wrong color." Troy smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"But I love you anyway." She told him as she jumped into his arms. She felt Troy's arms wrap around her waist as he secured her chest against his and waddled over to the bed.

Troy smiled brightly, and Gabriella was sure his eyes were shining even brighter than they usually did. After saying "I love you" for the first time three months prior, Gabriella found the words slipping off of her tongue almost fluidly.

"I love you too." Troy smiled as he gently let Gabriella fall onto her bed and then climbed over her as she squirmed beneath him.

"I can't wait for prom," Gabriella squealed as Troy placed one of his legs between both of her own and hovered over her, their chests barely touching. "It's going to be so amazing!" she giggled as she brushed her hands along Troy's thin hips and slid her fingers into his back pockets.

"I know," Troy smiled as he lowered his head to his girlfriend's, and immediately connected their lips together in a sensual kiss. "I still can't get over the fact that this is our last dance at East High." He breathed as they pulled apart, their chests heaving after the short, yet passionate duel between their tongues that had ensued only moments before.

"I know," Gabriella grinned as she removed one of her hands from Troy's back pocket and pulled her hand back to her chest with his wallet clasped firmly between her fingers. "And this is only my second dance that I've been too." She propped herself up on her elbows as Troy rolled onto his side, but kept his arm hooked around Gabriella's waist.

"What are you doing?" Troy questioned amusedly as he watched Gabriella go through his wallet. She had the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth and by the way she was digging, she was definitely looking for something specific.

"Looking for something," Gabriella told him as she turned the wallet over and ran her fingers over the warn leather.

"Are you looking for-" Troy cut himself off, covering his mouth with his hand and looking down at their tangled legs.

Gabriella looked up at him, an amused smirk covering her lips. "What were you going to say?" she questioned as a lint blush tinted Troy's cheeks.

Shaking his head, Troy didn't want to say what he thought he was looking for incase she wasn't actually looking for that at all. Then everything would just get really awkward between them for the rest of the night.

"A condom," Gabriella took the words right from his mouth, easing his inner battle. "I was looking for a condom…" Gabriella smiled shyly, surprised that she actually did have the courage to come right out and say it.

"You're an eighteen year old boy," she smiled as she gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. "And you don't even have a condom in your wallet." She sighed in mock disappointment. "I thought _all _teenage boys carry condoms in their wallets. It's like an unwritten law." She grinned as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be wanting one any time soon, and sometimes my dad goes through my wallet to get money." He shrugged as Gabriella giggled.

"Well, since we're on the topic of sexual protection, I think we need to talk about…it." Gabriella looked up at him hesitantly. Troy nodded and shifted once more so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Okay…" as he waited for her to continue, he got the feeling that she was feeling a little unsure of herself, maybe a little apprehensive and uncomfortable.

"You want to lose your virginity?" he questioned softly, grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers through hers.

"On prom night," Gabriella looked up, seeing the warmth and understanding in her boyfriend's eyes. "I'm ready." She told him, nodding enthusiastically, just to show her stance that she was sure.

"I definitely want to do it before we leave for college, and I'm ready now, and I don't know I just…" she trailed off as Troy nodded and gently placed his pointer finger against her lips to silence her.

"It's fine Gabriella," Troy smiled as he combed his fingers through her long silky hair. "Like, what made you all of a sudden want to…you know…do it, I guess." He ran his hand through his own hair as Gabriella turned on her side so that they were facing each other.

"I've just been thinking about it a lot," Gabriella told him as she began trialing his face with the pad of her thumb. "And, I know I want it to be with you, and I know I'm ready." She told him as she followed the curve of his defined jaw bone. "And I'm curious." She added quietly.

"Are you…scared?" Troy questioned, tightening his grip on her waist. Gabriella shrugged as she brought her hand back up his forehead and pushed the dark auburn locks away from his eyes.

"I think I'm more nervous," she looked down, trying to sum up her feelings on the issue of sexual intercourse. "About how you'll feel, how you'll think of me." She looked up to find a perplexed look on Troy's handsome face.

"What do you mean?" Troy questioned as Gabriella sighed dramatically. Gabriella studied his face and their eyes locked intently as she began to speak.

"If I'm not good or if you don't enjoy it." She shrugged, knowing her worries were somewhat pathetic. Troy shook his head and wrapped his other arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her body closer.

"I'm still a virgin too Ella." Troy reminded her to which Gabriella shrugged in response. "You don't have anything to worry about; because I have no expectations- I've never done it either." Troy squeezed her comfortingly.

"Still, you're my first boyfriend, and I don't want to let you down." Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

"You won't," Troy whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I know it. You could never let me down." Troy told her sincerely as he buried his nose in her hair. "We're going to have the time of our lives next weekend, and nothing is going to change that." He heard her sigh, and he knew no matter what she chose to do, the upcoming weekend would be one neither would ever forget.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you wanted some Troyella action- I definitely gave you some!! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

**A/N: So, I just want to thank my reviewers! I really love you guys! So, this is the last chapter of this story, but be sure to check out my new story. It's going to be a full length story, and I'm really excited about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything related to High School Musical.**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Ch. 3- A Night to Remember**

**G**abriella jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, alerting her of her friend's arrival. Jumping down the stairs, Gabriella smiled as she opened the door to find Taylor standing on her doorstep. "Oh my gosh, I love your hair!" Taylor gushed as she reached out to gently probe the tight curls that cascaded down Gabriella's back in an elegant half up-half down style.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled brightly, feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine. "It took like two hours and _tons _of hair spray, but there's no way this do is going to come undone." Gabriella giggled as she carefully ran her hand over the dense curls, her hair feeling alien to her skin.

"Yours looks amazing too, by the way." Gabriella yelled over her shoulder at Taylor, who nodded in response. "I can't wait until Troy gets here!" Gabriella squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"He's really going to be shocked when he sees you Gabriella." Taylor cooed as she watched Gabriella carefully extract the dress from the long, plastic bag. Gabriella held it up against the light, and the shimmery satin seemed to illuminate in the bright summer light.

"I can't believe we're getting ready for our prom!" Gabriella yelled excitedly as she headed towards her bathroom with her dress hanging elegantly from her fingers. "Ah, I just…can't believe it!" Gabriella yelled again as she slammed the bathroom door with giddy excitement.

Sliding on the dress, Gabriella smiled at the way that the dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and showed of her lean shoulders which she patted down with a soft shimmery powder. Smiling at her reflection, Gabriella admired herself as she could hear Taylor in her room also attempting to get ready.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella gripped the soft satin around her legs and hiked the dress up so that she could walk without heels. "So," she cleared her throat to get Taylor's attention and spun lightly as the darker girl turned to look at the dress. "What do you think?" As Gabriella came to a stop, she closed her eyes against the feeling of the satin swishing against her ankles as the soft material still turned from the momentum of the spin.

"You look amazing!" Taylor gasped as Gabriella stopped and smiled brightly. "Troy's going to drop to his knees when he sees you!" Taylor admonished as Gabriella twirled once more.

"I hope not," Gabriella giggled as she made her way over to her vanity where her diamond earrings were laying. "I'm going to be holding onto him, so if he falls, I'm going down with him too!" Gabriella giggled as she slid the earrings into her ears and gently touched the sparkling jewels.

"You look beautiful by the way Taylor," Gabriella admired Taylor's dark blue and violet colored dress through the mirror as Taylor made a pirouette of her own.

"Thanks!" Taylor smiled as she carefully took a seat on Gabriella's bed, smoothing out her dress as she sat.

"Troy and Chad should be here in a few minutes," Gabriella spoke out loud as glanced out of her window at her backyard that was set up for pictures.

"Are you going to give Troy your virginity?" Taylor questioned suddenly, making Gabriella cringe subconsciously. "You are, aren't you?" she questioned sternly and folded her arms disapprovingly across her chest as the Latina turned to face her.

"I don't know Tay," Gabriella sighed as she grabbed her cell phone and shoved it into her small, hand held gold purse that she would be bringing to the hotel where their prom was. "We're just going to play it by ear." She stood in her door way, waiting for any sign of the boys that would distract Taylor from her uncomforting babble about why it's not okay to be sexually active.

"Gabriella," Taylor admonished as she too stood and walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, eliciting a warm breeze from the Albuquerque air. "You know what I think about it…" she waited until Gabriella turned to face her before continuing. "But I know I can't stop you. And it's your decision," she smiled softly as she made her way towards her best friend. "I just don't want you to regret it." Taylor shrugged as she came to a stop in front of Gabriella.

"I know Tay," Gabriella smiled as she reached her arms out for her friend. "But I trust Troy, and if I lose it, I want it to be to him." She whispered as she pulled Taylor to her and gently wrapped the girl in a hug. "But thanks for watching out for me." Gabriella pulled away just as the doorbell rang.

"Gabriella," her mother's voice rang out from downstairs as the sound of many voices mixed together floated through the air. "Troy is here!" she could hear the smile in her mother's voice as she spoke, and she turned to Taylor excitedly.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed as she grabbed her gold purse. "I am so nervous!" Gabriella exclaimed as Taylor hurried towards her.

"Come on!" Taylor smiled and grabbed her own black hand-purse. "Knock him senseless, Gabriella!" Taylor gently pushed Gabriella's shoulders as she urged her towards the stairs.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she stood at the top of the stairs in excited anticipation. "I'm here!" she heard the reply, and she suddenly felt like the butterflies were about to release themselves as she slowly began to make her way towards the landing of the stairs.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Gabriella smiled brightly as she spotted Troy standing at the bottom of the stairs, and look of complete admiration filled his eyes once he spotted her. Making her descend, Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy as she took each stair one step at a time.

As Troy smiled brightly at her, Gabriella felt her own smile widen and the butterflies began to disappear as she neared the bottom of the stair case. Grabbing his hand as Troy held it out for her, Gabriella stepped down the last three steps right into his arms and found herself sucked into his embrace.

"You look so gorgeous Gabriella," Troy whispered as he squeezed her against his body. "Oh my g-"he was cut off as Gabriella crushed her lips to his, sealing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, Gabriella grinned and twirled for Troy, feeling like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "Feel my heart," Troy pulled her body back to his and loosened his shirt, allowing Gabriella to slide her hand under the fabric, feeling the weight of the other fabrics pressing against her hand.

"See how fast it's going?" Troy questioned as he moved her hand so that it was resting right over his heart. "See what you did?" he joked as Gabriella pulled her hand from underneath his shirt and instead wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you." Troy whispered as they walked to join their friends in the living room who were starting to get ready for a quick round of pictures before everyone else arrived. "I love you too," Gabriella smiled up at Troy; her own dark browns eyes gleaming with a passionate high. "And I'm ready." She told him firmly, grasping his hand tightly as they came to stand next to their friends.

"Ready?" Troy questioned as he flipped his bangs away from his eyes. Gabriella nodded and looked up at him, craning her neck to kiss his lips. "Like, ready-ready?" he questioned, pretty sure he knew what she was talking about.

"I'm ready to give myself to you Troy," Gabriella turned in Troy's arms and wrapped her own arms around Troy's neck. "Because I love you." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against Troy's while they waited for their parents to get the cameras ready for pictures.

"I love you too Gabriella," Troy spoke as Gabriella removed her arms from around Troy's neck and instead stood next to him and snaked her arm around his waist.

"I really, truley love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered as her mother stood in front of her with a camera poised in her hands. "Which is why I'm ready. I want to remember this night Troy, forever." She spoke quietly just to ensure the security that her mother couldn't hear what she was saying.

"And I know I'll never forget it." She told him as the cameras began clicking and lights began momentarily blinding the teens, despite the excitement of the night's happenings. Gabriella knew this night would always be a night she would remember.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, so I know I didn't put any sexy-time in, but I thought it was a good end. I might do a prolog, so at least that's an extra chapter! Review please!**


End file.
